


stone and blankets

by 600ml



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, YDYD Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/600ml/pseuds/600ml
Summary: Gavin visits a house that shouldn't exist.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	stone and blankets

Gavin wasn't even supposed to be here.

The building was meant to be torn down entirely, actually, but it wasn't as easy to set fire to a house when it was built into a mountain and mostly underground. And they never even properly destroyed Alfredo's house either and it was made out of wood, for goodness sake. It wasn't safe, in the slightest, but they all knew that Trevor had cuddled by to Jeremy the other day and be all means that was far worse. There was no excuse. Jeremy was fully alive.

Gavin sunk deeper in the bed, the soft blankets tickling his nose. Michael had made a whole wing for him, a sign on it and everything, but he'd used it - what? Once? It was a shame. He wasn't in that bed, either, now - he laid in Michael's own. It smelled like him. Pretty soon, that would be gone too.

Everyone else was thinking about their job - finding a stronghold, going to the End. They'd never been able to finish the challenge before and they'd never gotten this far, but Gavin didn't even feel right celebrating. Going out in hunt for enderman didn't even feel right without Michael there, to either protect him or shove him in the face of danger depending on his mood. There was no moods anymore.

Ryan was spearheading most of the progress and Gavin couldn't even think about working with him right now. He might not have meant to do what he did but the intentions of it didn't matter right now - not until Gavin got over his grudge, anyway. He knew he would, eventually, move past this, but right now he just wanted to cuddle into the white sheets and breath in what of Michael's scent was left before it all turned to musk.


End file.
